


Painful Ways to Die

by Kirin_Kulta



Series: 'Detroit: Become Human' Drabbles [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drugs, Multi, Whodunnit, criminal, red ice, this will probably be hella violent, will add more tags and maybe a few characters later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirin_Kulta/pseuds/Kirin_Kulta
Summary: You were assigned a case regarding a gang in Detroit that deals Red Ice and assassinate those who don't pay up in time... That's about it, I don't know how this is going to turn out!





	1. Drowning

You brought the black mug up to your lips and took a small sip of the newly brewed coffee. It was hot, but God, you had never tasted such good coffee. You looked over at Connor who was reading some files on the screen in front of him.

"Hey, Connor!" you yelled, even though there was no reason for it, you were only about ten feet from him. He looked up at you, almost a bit startled, another proof of soul.

"Yes, (Y/N)?" he said and smiled.

"This coffee is delicious," you said and showed him the mug, looking at the swirling shades of beige and brown.

"Thank you, Detective (L/N)..."

"Connor... I told you that those titles aren't necessary," you said and smiled at him. Thanks to your achievements in the last cases that you had been involved in, Fowler had been generous for once and offered you a higher spot as a detective. He made you start of slow so he put you on assaults at first and had finally worked yourself up to the drug-related cases, most of them being about Red Ice. But you enjoyed the thrill of being out in the field as someone who actually made a difference, not just a police officer that got thrown around like a substitute like when you had first moved here a few years ago.

"I'm sorry, (Y/N). It won't happen again." You nodded and took another sip.

"No biggie." God, _so_ _good_! You looked back at the screen and continued reading. The newest case that Fowler had assigned you with was the trickiest yet. You were looking for a dealing gang who were a bit strict with getting the payment in time. You had found three more bodies that week, all of them found in the same two mile radius, all bodies estimated to have died the same day, all killed by the same kind of bullets and all victims had traces of Red Ice in their blood. The murders were clearly connected and you had been gnawing at the clues for two days no and gotten nowhere. You sighed and took a gulp of the coffee as you looked over towards two police officers coming in with a scrawny man in handcuffs. A light bulb lit up your mind and you quickly started writing a name into the search bar. Someone that you had had the opportunity to meet a lot of times over the years.

“Javier David Garzia… 9/6/2022… Serious drugabuse, theft… Illegal distribution of drugs… Red Ice!” You smiled as you highlighted the name. “Last seen… 08:34 PM, Eastburn Street.” You grabbed the mug and swiped the rest of the delicious liquid in one gulp. Connor glanced at you while his fingers kept typing away.

“Did you find something?” he asked as his brown eyes looked at you as you swinged your jacket over your shoulder, too eager to stop and put it on.

“I’m gonna go ask an old comrade for a favour,” you happily chirped and waved at him as you darted out the door, feeling Connor’s eyes follow you all the way. Maybe it would have been wiser to take someone with you, you thought as you walked over to your car, unlocking it with your fingerprints as you grabbed the door handle. You didn’t exactly enjoy being out on the streets alone, especially while  _ actually _ trying to find a dealer. You lingered in the seat for a moment, debating with yourself. You sighed and picked up your phone from your pocket to send a quick text to Hank, telling him where you were going in case something went wrong. You then started the car and turned up the radio as you drove out from the garage.

* * *

Just like Hank, you despised the concept of self-driving cars. All of your life you had blamed it on your fear of a machine controlling whether you were going to die or not, but after Connor had entered your life, you didn’t say it as much, all though, you still felt a bit uneasy the first few times that he had insisted on driving you home. You thought about what morals he had, who he would protect and who he would kill if anything happened. Did becoming alive affect one’s morals?

You quirked a brow as you turned down the music to see where you were going. Javier had been wearing a blue hoodie, a black t-shirt with the Golden Grizzlies-logo on it, a pair of worn lightblue jeans and white sneakers on the CCTV-footage, strolling down the street with his hands in his pockets. He had probably been meeting a customer, since he didn’t seem to be in a hurry, so he was likely to go home, his usual routine. You pulled over in front of a worn apartment building. This was the address that he had moved to after getting out of jail for drug dealing two months ago, and apparently he was back in the business. You got out of the car and locked it before opening the front-door. The building smelled odd. It didn’t smell that bad, but it sure didn’t have a nice scent either!

You walked up to the fourth floor and knocked on the first door, A41. You didn’t hear anything from the inside so you slammed your fist against it a few times so that they sure would be able to hear you.

“Detroit Police, open up!” you yelled and soon started hearing scraping coming from the apartment. Suddenly the door flung up, almost hitting you in the face. Tired eyes looked down at you, looked  _ down _ at you. Hadn’t he been a lot smaller the last time that you saw him.

“Hmm?” he mumbled as his eyes scanned you from head to toe.

“Javier Garzia?” you asked. He was wearing the same clothes as on the recordings but you wanted to make sure. He nodded. “Detective (L/N),” you said as you showed him your badge, “could I come in to talk to you for a second?” He blinked a few times and then stepped out of the way to let you in. As you saw the insides of the home you almost felt bad for the guy. All he had was a small table with a few chairs, an old mattress that reeked of mould and a microwave standing in the corner. He stumbled past you and sat down by the table, taking a cigarette out of a package and putting it between his lips. You slowly walked over and sat across from him, putting your hands on the table so that he wouldn’t feel threatened. He looked back up at you as he lit the cigarette.

“Want a smoke?” he asked and held out the box.

“No thank you,” you said and waved him off. “I quit.” He leaned back and coughed a bit as he blew out a neat ring of smoke. He sat quiet for a few seconds. The only thing that you could hear were the cars outside driving by and noise coming from the apartments nearby. “Seems like you’ve gotten back in the business,” you said and looked at him. He looked back at you with a plain face.

“And seems like you’ve gotten yourself some credit,” he chuckled. “ _ Detective (L/N) _ ... Man, never thought that I’d be able to call ya that.” You smiled and sighed.

“Listen, Javier. I’m working on a case right now and… well, let’s just say that I could use some help.” He squinted at you. “Have you heard of any gang lately that mostly deals Red Ice? A gang who’s very precise with the due on their payments, if you know what I mean.” His face was still emotionless.

“There are a lot of gangs in Detroit who kill if they don’t get their money in time, you’re gonna have to be a bit more precise, Detective!” You sighed. This probably  _ was _ a stupid idea.

“We found three more victims this week. This isn’t just some guy who is triggerhappy, these are thought out assassinations done by the same group of people, and all of the victim’s bodies have had traces of Red Ice.” You ran your hand through your hair as you once again realized how far out in the sea you still were. “If you could just give me some names, just a small hint? I know that you know, Javier.” He put out the cigarette and dropped it in an empty can of beans on the table. He was thinking, you could see it on his face.

“Why would I help you?” he asked and crossed his arms. “ _ You’re _ the one who got me in jail the first time! I’m no snitch.”

“I’ll help you get out of this!” you said and stared him into the eyes. “Do you remember when you told me that you wanted to become a cook?” His face softened a bit. He had told you that when you talked to him in the coop once. He was obviously high as a kite that night but he was still present in a way. “Getting an education when you have a criminal record isn’t easy, neither is getting a job,” you mumbled, but still clear enough for him to hear, and it was working. “The US federal system is a fucking joke! Getting you back in there so that they can make money on you  _ is the point _ . Once you’re in, you’re never getting out,  _ ever _ !”

He was blinking rapidly now, probably fighting the tears. Sure, he was a drug dealer who had gotten into trouble multiple times while trying to be tough, but under that thick armour was a thin and fragile layer of skin that would break if only just by a small scratch. You knew that. You  _ knew him _ !

“You get a dollar for a whole day of work, the food is worse than shit and you gotta fight to survive! And if you get out, what the fuck do you have, huh!? A hundred bucks and a bus ticket home to a family you don’t know anymore, because you’ve gotten so deep in the stinking shit that you can’t get out anymore!” You took a deep breath as you felt your heart race. You cared about him, you really did. He was a nice and decent man, even if he dealt narcotics. You had gotten to know him during the years and gotten him into that crap over and over again, and it wasn’t doing shit for him! It wasn’t doing shit for anyone… Stuck in a web where the government devoured you, then shat you at, and before you knew it, back and stuck in the same web. An evil conspiracy.

“I know that you want to get out, and I can help you do that.” He looked up at you and bit his bottom lip. “But you have to scratch my back first.” It was a sad truth.

“And how the fuck would you help me?” Javier asked.  _ That _ was a sadder truth.

“I don’t know yet,” you sighed and ruffled your hair. “But you could start with shutting down that little business of yours, and stop taking those drugs! Seriously, you look more dead than alive, and I’ve seen a lot of dead people lately.” That brought out a chuckle out of him, which made you smile.

“Fine,” he sighed. “I won’t take anymore orders, but you know that I have to get out the shit that people’ve already ordered, ‘aight?”

“Fuck, I’m breaking so many regulations right now,” you swore and put your head on the table. “Fowler’s gonna kill me if he hears about this!”


	2. Poisoning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that I thought about using the phrase 'dank pussy' in this chapter...

You turned off the ignition and leaned back in your seat, sighing. You hated having to work overtime almost everyday but you didn’t feel like stopping once you’d gotten into the flow of things. You had always been like that, you just couldn’t stop when things were going so well.

Javier had given you a good piece of information that you had brought back to the station, though Fowler hadn’t been too happy when he heard about the agreement.

“(Y/N), you can’t just go throwing out promises like _that_ ! And you went _alone_!? You need to get yourself a partner before you get yourself killed!” he had yelled as you were sitting awkwardly in the chair. “I’ll let you off with a warning this time, but don’t test my patience, (Y/N)!” You thanked him and was just about to walk out the door when you hesitated.

“I’m sorry, Captain,” you said and he looked up at you with a raised brow. “But Javier Garzia is a good man, he doesn’t deserve what he’s gone through. He… It’s not his fault, he just got… pushed off the ledge and can’t get back up by himself,” you mumbled. “I care about him, even if I shouldn’t… I’m really sorry.” You looked up at him and he sighed as he brought a hand to his face.

“You’re gonna be the death of me... But I’ll see what I can do about it.” A bright smile spread across your face as you thanked him. “Now get out of my sight! Go home and get some sleep,” he muttered and you quickly closed the door behind you to get home.

The door to the house creaked as you opened it and you were quickly greeted by a huge Saint Bernards putting his paws on your chest, making you almost fall.

“Hey, boy,” you chuckled as you scratched him behind his ear, his favorite spot. You took off your jacket and shoes before you looked up to see Hank asleep on the couch with a bottle of whiskey on the coffee table. You walked over to him and registered that he had drunk at least six glasses, judging by the marks from his lips on the glass. The sound of the recap commentary of the night’s hockey game was buzzing on the TV. You walked over to the kitchen, filling up Sumo’s bowl of water at the same time as you took a glass from the cabinet. You were feeling up for a drink.

Hank twitched as you sat down beside him, mumbling something about Connor getting the fuck out of there… You poked his stomach and he finally opened his eyes, looking tiredly at you.

“Good morning, sunshine,” you laughed as you poured a shot of whiskey into the clean glass. Hank muttered as he sat up properly and you kissed him on the cheek. He sighed as he instinctively put his arm around your shoulder, snorting a few times. “So, who won the game?” you asked him as you took a sip of your drink. It burned nicely as it went down your throat.

“Fuckin’ Coyotes…” he muttered, making you laugh.

“Oh, don’t be sad. They deserve to win for once, they’ve fought hard!” you said as you hugged him. You found him so cute whenever he got mad at sports.

“There goes my 50 bucks,” he sighed as they showed the stats on the TV. You chugged the last bit of your drink as Hank looked at you with wide eyes. “Since when did you become such a drinker?” he asked.

“Since I started dating _you_ ,” you laughed and gave him a quick peck on the lips. His fingers lingered over your collarbone, gently brushing them over your neck every now and then.

“I see,” he mumbled and smiled. “So how was work?” he asked as he shifted in his seat to get more comfortable. You bit your bottom lip and scratched your neck as you were thinking about what to say.

“Well… I got scolded by Fowler since I may have promised that Javier guy that I could help him get _out of the system_ if he told me a bit about who he gets his shit from…” You swallowed and scratched your arm out of nervousness.

“And?”

“He let me off with a warning and preached for a while about how I can’t go off on my own and meet with criminals in half-abandoned buildings and just barf promises in their faces…” Hank burst out in laughter, making Sumo come over to you wagging his tail and sniffing his owner to see if something was wrong.

“Jesus fuck! If he would go that easy on me then I would be drinking on the job everyday!”

“Probably,” you sighed as you turned your eyes to the TV. Highlights from the night’s game. “Anyway, he told me that I have to get myself a partner. Apparently, it’s dangerous to be working on a case like this alone,” you muttered. Hank’s eyes turned to you as he lift his brows.

“Eh, it’s not that bad,” he said and started stroking your hair softly as he shut off the TV, leaving you both in a peaceful silence. “What about when you were in the police force? You had partners then and it wasn’t too bad. So why does it bother you now?” You looked at him with a gaping mouth. He who always had despised having partners since he always had to take them under his wing.

“That android has made you soft, hasn’t he?” you said and punched his shoulder gently. “ _You’re_ the one who’s always hated having people tailing you wherever you go, and now you’re telling me that _it’s not that bad_ .” A small blush had spread across his cheeks as you were giggling beside him. “ _Hank Anderson_ , you’re officially a giant ol’ teddy bear!” you sighed and kissed him.

“Oh, fuck off,” he muttered into the kiss, making you playfully poke his chest. You loved him either way, and he loved you.

The kiss deepened after a few seconds as he swept you up into his arms, making you straddle his lap in an effort to get closer to him. It had been a while since you had done this, making you both crave it even more. Hank’s hand slipped down to the small of your back and dawdled there for a second or two before sneaking past the hem of your sweater, making you shiver from his light touch. Your tongues fought for dominance as you started pulling at his shirt, wanting nothing more than it being on the floor. Hank pushed you away to look at you for a second, there was something doubtful about his expression.

“Do you want to stop?” you asked as you put your hands on his chest.

“No,” he whispered, almost too quiet to hear. “I just… I feel so exposed when we’re like this,” he said, nodding towards you sitting in his lap looking down at him. You smiled and kissed his cheek before you pulled your shirt over your head. His hands quickly started to roam your waist and fiddle with your bra strap. You nodded when he bit his lip, asking for permission without having to use words. That was one thing that you liked about him a lot; you could talk without even talking to each other. It felt like the two of you had the ability to connect your minds, almost like androids when they talked to each other telepathically, except you didn’t use words, but small almost unnoticeable motions and expressions.

Hank’s hands were rough and his fingers coarse, but he was still so gentle and tender when you were under his touch. He let your bra straps fall to your elbows as your breasts were exposed. You gave him a small smile and a quick kiss before your hands slowly and carefully started to pull on his shirt. You knew that he was insecure whenever it came to your intimate and sweet moments. He had once told you that he felt like a trashcan whenever he looked at your body, that you deserved someone better than him. But you didn’t want anyone else! You wanted Hank, you wanted his body, his hands, his lips and his love, no one else’s. When you looked at him you saw a man that had been through hell and walked out on the other side. He was strong and big-hearted in your eyes, not a fucking trashcan; and you wanted to let him know that.

His shirt was gone in a swift moment and your hands and lips were on him before he knew what was going on. A soft groan left him as you bit his earlobe and you yelped when he picked you up, walking towards the bedroom. Once there he gently put you down on the bed and climbed on top of you, starting to kiss his way from your ear to your shoulder, from your shoulder to your breast, from your breast to your last rib and from your ribs, all the way down to the button of your jeans. You let out a sigh of relief as he started pulled them down and threw them on the floor. You figured that if Connor had been there he would’ve rushed over to pick them up and fold them neatly, not giving a single fuck if you told him to get out. You smiled and let out a small chuckle but that soon turned into a gasp as you felt Hank’s teeth grazing your thighs.

“H-Hank,” you sighed as he laid his chin on top of your mound, looking at you with his big blue eyes. Christ, he was gorgeous like this, his arms hooked around your legs as his fingers played with yours.

“I could fall asleep like this,” he mumbled as he grabbed your right hand in his own.

“Hank!” you whimpered as your hips started to move, desperate for some kind of action.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry. I’m getting to it,” he chuckled. “I just wanted to take a moment,” he mumbled as he started removing your underwear, slowly, oh _so fucking slowly_! You twitched as the cool air hit your already wet slit. Hank groaned at the sight of you as he dove back between your legs, starting to carefully nibble the inside of your thighs, making you whine from the need that was scratching the insides of your lower stomach, impatiently trying to find its way out in some way. Before you knew it, Hank’s thumb had found your nub, slowly beginning to rub it in slow circles.

You let out a loud moan as his mouth and tongue finally joined the fingers, working together like in a well-oiled machinery. And it got even better as his finger found its way inside you, carefully pressing downwards, making you feel filled up together with everything else. He made you feel amazing, making all of the tension and stress that had bothered you that week sail away with the wind. As he started sucking your clit and flick his finger against your g-spot you made a promise to yourself to do this more often, at the very least once a week!

“Holy f-fuck!” you moaned as your hand found his hair, grabbing it tight, trying to create more friction between the two of you. His eyes opened for a moment to look at you, and you almost came right there and then.

“Should I keep going or do you want the real thing?” he asked after he had released your folds with a pop.

“More,” you whimpered as you pulled him up to your lips to kiss him. You realised that he had already taken off his jeans and boxers when you felt something warm and hard rub against your thigh.

“You ready?” he asked as he angled himself up with you. You quickly nodded and he carefully pushed himself into you, looking down at you in case you would show signs of discomfort. A low groan escaped him as he bottomed out inside of you. “Christ,” he cursed as he placed his hands beside your head. “You’re so… tight,” he whispered as he pulled out and thrusted back into you, making you cry out and push your nails into his back. “You okay?” he asked with a worried look on his face.

“Jesus, Hank! Just fuck me already, I’m not made out of porcelain!” you groaned as you locked your legs around his waist. He didn’t hesitate for even a second as your lips crashed together, teeth clanking as he started thrusting into you hard, the sound of skin slapping together echoing throughout the house, making you think back to when you were living in that small apartment with those paper thin walls. If they could only hear you now…

“Fuck,” Hank hissed as he slowed down. “My leg is cramping,” he grunted as he stopped and looked down at your judging expression. “Wanna switch?” he asked as he started to pull out of you. Loving an old man had its pros and cons, ‘but that’s life’ as Hank often said. Either way, you had him sitting against the headboard in a second and were soon lowering yourself onto him, this time making you both moan as you met. You started grinding back and forth as soon as you were full and bit your bottom lip when Hank reached down to rub your clit. “Sorry,” he moaned and kissed your collarbone. “For being a mess and so old.” You grabbed his hand hard, making him stop moving and stare at you.

“I love you,” you said and kissed him deeply. “I love you, even though you’re hair’s gray, I love you, even when I have to drag you home from Jimmy’s and I love you, even though you scare the shit out of me when I find you sitting at the table with an empty glass in your hand and that photo in the other. And do you know why?” you asked and laid your hands on his cheeks. He shook his head. “Because you have such a big heart, and you’ve gone through so much fucking shit that I can’t even imagine, but you’ve gone _through_ it! You’re a human with a soul who feels, someone who deserves so much love but who’s afraid to admit it. I love you, Hank Anderson, and I want you to know that, to admit it.” You kissed him slowly and carefully this time, and as you looked up you saw that his eyes were actually a little watery. “ _I_ , _Love_ , _You_ ,” you repeated as your thumbs stroked his cheeks. “Now please, let me do that,” you chuckled as you began moving again. His hands found your hips to help you and you pressed your chest into his. You just wanted to be close to him, to feel him everywhere and for him to feel you too.

“God,” he groaned as his hand returned between you to rub big circles over your nub. “I love you too, (Y/N)! I love you so fucking much!” he moaned into your shoulder as you moved faster.

“H-Hank,” you gasped as you felt yourself getting close. “I-I…”

“Me too,” he whispered as he bit down on your collarbone, making the knot in your abdomen release. The feeling was one of the most amazing things that you had ever felt. Hank came soon after you and gripped your hip tightly, leaving half moon shaped marks from his nails. You rode out your highs together and then fell down onto the bed, panting heavily.

“Shit,” you sighed as soon as you had caught your breath a little. “You know… I meant all of what I said, okay?” you said as you looked over at Hank laying beside you.

“I know,” he said and met your eyes. He rolled over and pulled you into his chest, holding you tight. “Thank you, for taking care of my drunk ass,” he chuckled as he kissed your forehead.

“My pleasure,” you whispered into his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was supposed to be a short smutfic with Hank x reader (which it still is) where they get blue balled by Connor... I don't know how that turned into this...


End file.
